Nordic style storytelling
by LunethPerson
Summary: When asked later about the event, several different things were said. It was Norway and Iceland that actually said what happened.  From the Nordics' points of views. Rated T for swearing.


Hey guys! Just to show I haven't forgotten about this place, here's another story. Just a short thing I thought of.

I...don't own Hetalia

...Nothing else to say.

Enjoy!

000

When asked later about the event, several different things were said.

Denmark responded with a grumpy look saying "Sweden fell off a cliff."

When asked, Sweden said "S'Denmr'k's fault." Finland laughed nervously and changed the subject. Norway and Iceland gave the whole story in detail.

"Well…" Iceland tilted his head back. "We were taking a walk…"

000

Yeah, it was all five of us. Plus Mr. Puffin and Finland and Sweden's dog. Sweden and Denmark seemed to be having some contest on who could insult the other in more…

"Ha! I bet you brush your teeth with fish paste!"

"A'least I'brush m'teeth."

"Hey!"

"Uh…Guys?" Finland pointed in front of them. "Isn't this a nice view?" We had come across some cliff-side thing. It was a nice view. Pretty trees and stuff. Actually a lot like my house.

So anyways, we were all staring across this nice view, and Denmark was being kinda fidgety, shifting from side to side…and he kinda…

000

"He stepped on Hanatamego's tail, and sent the dog rocketing toward the edge."

"Norway! I'm telling the story!"

000

But yeah, that's what happened. So Finland shouted and Sweden bent down to grab the dog.

000

"Ha! More like lunged forward, he looked ridiculous!"

"Demark shut up! I said I'm telling the story!"

000

So Sweden grabbed the dog before it got to the edge, and it went off to Finland. But when Sweden stood up, I guess the cliff wasn't that sturdy cause it kinda crumbled. Just near the edge a little, but Sweden was on the edge.

000

"See? I'was Denmrk's fault."

"Alright! You know what? ! If I keep getting interrupted like this! I'm not telling the story!"

"…Fine, **I'll** tell the story."

000

So Sweden went over the edge, Finland was in hysterics, Denmark was still trying to figure out what had happened, and Iceland and I suggested we go down to make sure he wasn't dead, and maybe to get off the cliff.

000

"Norway! You're being to blunt!"

"I'm just telling the story."

"Well…why don't I tell what happened next? You're scaring me just by recounting it."

"Fine"

"Hey, I'was th'one that fell. Shouldn't I'tell th'story?"

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Hn"

000

So'I did fall, thn'ks t'Dermr'k. Thn'I woke'up n'a hospt'l…

000

"Su-san! Things happened before that, but you can't remember because you were unconscious!"

"We're they m'portn't?"

"*sigh*, I'll tell the story now."

000

*Ahem* So we hurried down to the forest below. It must have been at least sixty feet down…*gulp*

Anyways! Su-san was lying on the ground, completely out...In a crater.

000

"Finland was panicking."

"I bet you were worried to!"

000

A-Anyways, we were **all** worried, so we-

000

"I wasn't!"

"Denmark! Let me talk!"

000

So we brought him over to a hospital. He seemed okay, just a mild concussion. And um…We just stuck around waiting for him to wake up…

000

"Then things got interesting."

"Oh Iceland, are you telling the story again?"

"Yes, don't interrupt me."

000

Finland was sitting by the hospital bed reading, when Sweden woke up.

"Oh Su-san! You're awake!" He closed the book and started chattering. "Are you feeling okay? It was quite a fall you had. It's too bad out walk had to end like that. We brought you to this hospital and you've been out for awhile." Sweden just kinda stared at him, so he got nervous and talked more.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I brought you guys up there. I didn't think the cliff would be so crumbly. Does it hurt anywhere? Do you feel dizzy and-"

"Hey"

"Uh! Yes?" Sweden stared at him for a few seconds, then pointed slowly at Finland.

"Who…are you?"

"W-What?"

"And who…" He pointed at himself. "…Am I?"

"Wha…Who…How…Paska..."

000

"Hey Iceland, how do you know what happened? You weren't there."

"Um…"

000

Anyways, Norway and I came in. Norway was holding an empty cup because he had been thirsty and drank the water inside of course…

"So…is Sweden okay?"

"Okay? OKAY? I THINK HE LOST HIS MEMORY! AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A NATION LOSES HIS MEMORY IT'S **BAD**! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO-" Yeah, Norway's simple question pushed Finland over the edge.

"Finland, quiet down. You're sitting right next to someone who probably has a headache right now."

"Oh…right…" Sweden was rubbing his head.

"So…can you answer?"

"Hey…" Norway leaned in. "He isn't speaking funny." Then he um…Damn it.

"Hey Iceland, you owe me ten dollars for betting it was an accent instead of a habit."

"Oh come on!"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh um…you see…We were taking a walk, and you fell off a cliff and must have hit your head."

"Wait, I fell off a **cliff**?"

"…Small cliff."

"Oh"

"Small?" Finland whispered. "It couldn't have been under-" Norway pulled us over to a corner.

"Look, it's going to be a pain in the a** if we have to explain one of the oldest country's their entire history. So let's just work on getting his memory back and not have to tell him he's a nation."

"Uh…is that a good idea?"

"Sure"

000

"S'that's w'you were whispr'n 'bout."

"Hey, it took forever to tell Iceland all about the Vikings, I wasn't going to do it again.

"**Story…**"

000

"Okay!" Finland clapped his hands together. "Why don't you try speaking in Swedish? It's your first language."

"Svenska?" (Swedish?) He shrugged. "Jag talade engelska, eftersom han var. (I was speaking English because he was.)"

"So...do you remember anything?"

"...Nej (No)"

"Rats…"

000

"So…Where was I in all this?"

"You? You we passed out on the waiting room couch after eating half the candy from the vending machine."

"Oh…"

000

"Um..." Norway scratched his head. "Can you guys think of something else?" We shook our heads. "Okay, I've got an idea." He left the room, returning twenty minutes later.

With Sealand.

"Papa!" He ran over to Sweden's bed. "Papa I heard you fell off a cliff! Are you okay? !" Sweden stared at the little guy for awhile.

"...I have a son?"

"...He's adopted."

"So..." He frowned and scratched his head. "Does this mean I have a wife?"

"Uh..." Finland laughed nervously. "Nope!"

"...Then why are they pointing at you?"

"Norway! Iceland!" Yeah, we're evil. "You too Peter? !"

000

"Hn, hn, hn…"

"Su-san? Are you laughing?"

"No…"

000

So then Norway gave him some surströmming and said to eat it. We decided to leave the room before he opened it, and found Denmark walking toward us.

000

"Right! I remember what happened!"

000

Yeah, I was going to figure out where everyone had went. So then I asked if Sweden was up…

"Um…" Finland was acting kinda weird. "He's up but…he got a concussion and…"

"You can't see him." Norway interrupted.

"What? Why not?"

"He lost his memory, so he doesn't remember you, so you can't see him."

"But…why?"

"Because you two hate each other, and I don't want to know what you would do to the poor guy."

"What? Sweden? Do you know who you're talking about?"

"No Denmark."

000

"Jeez, you guys were so mean."

"Can I continue telling the story now?"

000

So while Norway and Denmark were arguing, we decided to go check on Sweden. He still didn't remember anything though. We were pretty desperate at that time, so we started trying all sorts of things.

000

"O'right, cn'I tell w'I was think'n 'bout now?"

"Uh, okay fine…"

000

"_Th'se peop'l're n'sane."_ I'sat back'n th'bed n' start'd wndr'n who x'actly I'was. Hna'tm'go was lick'n m'hands n' Finln'd 'n Iceln'd were talk'n 'bout someth'n.

…I'was kn'da bored…

000

"Bored? You were bored? You just lost your memory! Wasn't that exciting?"

"I'was ly'n n' bed with'a hd'ache 'n I'didn't even have any'th'ng t'think 'bout."

"Wow, you actually understood what he was saying? I didn't."

"I'm just going to continue with the story now…"

"You thought we were insane?"

"Y'would too if'y'didn't know y'were a'nation."

"Guys…"

"It's not like you think about anything when you **do** have your memory."

"I'thn'k more'n you."

"GUYS! I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Yes Iceland…"

000

*Ahem*

We tried various memory-remembering tricks. We tried his favorite food _again__**, **_favorite sport, favorite music. It wasn't really working. Not to mention it was kinda weird not to hear him talking funny.

"Su-san!" Finland was seriously worried now. "Please remember! It's freaking me out."

"I'm sorry." He pet Finland on the head. "I don't like seeing you sad for some reason…You're my wife?"

"Uh…well…it's kinda hard to explain. I don't really remember us getting married, but you just started calling me that. At first I thought it was a joke but you kept doing it and then you adopted Peter and **then** you-"

"Hey…I think you're freaking out."

"Oh sorry…"

"So…I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you calling each other "Norway", "Finland", and "Iceland"? And me Su-san?"

"Oh um…"

"It's a pet name." I said. "Do you remember?"

"No"

"Hm…" We couldn't figure out what to do. Suddenly we heard arguing outside. It was Norway and Denmark again.

"Um…We'll be right back."

"Okay…" So we left to go keep Denmark away.

000

"…Sweden, you may tell what happened when we weren't there."

"…'Kay…"

000

S'I sat th're fr'while, hear'n th'm talk. Fn'lly, I'got curious 'n got'p. I'was okay, just'a little dz'y.

I'walk'd ov'r t'the door'n open'd it…

000

"Thank you Sweden, now I will tell the rest."

"M'kay…"

000

"No Denmark! You can't see him!"

"Why not…?"

"I know you're going to tell him all sorts of stuff."

"Who me?"

"Yes, and stop trying to hide that camera behind your back." While Norway and Denmark were arguing again, the door swung open and Sweden poked his head out. He stared at Denmark, who stared back.

"…Sweden?"

"Hn…"

"Sweden?"

"I remember now…"

"Huh?"

"I'said I'remeb'r."

000

"Then…"

"THEN HE SOCKED ME IN THE FACE!"

"Mm-hm"

"Did seeing Denmark really bring back your memories?"

"Som'a th'm. Enough t'hate 'im."

"I…see…So! Does that answer your question America?" The American stared at the five nations, his mouth slightly open.

"…Dude…I just wanted to know why you were late for the meeting…"

"Sweden fell off a cliff."

"S'Denmr'k's fault."

"Um! Do you remember everything now Su-san?"

"Most've't. But th're's one th'ng I'don't rememb'r."

"What?"

"Who's that guy?"

"…"

"…"

"…I don't know either."

"...I got nothing."

"Not a clue."

"Nope"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FROZEN- F***ING-MAPLE-PANCAKES AND HOCKEY! I'M-"

000

The End! Yeah...Sorry Canada.

Canada: You're mean...

Here, have some maple candy.

Sweden: W'bout me? I'fell off'a cliff!

Here, some surströmming.

Sweden: Thn'ks.

Everyone else: RUN!

Poor Finland, even when Sweden lost his memory, he's still his wife.

Translations

Finnish

Paska: Shit


End file.
